Plumismes
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Quand les personnages de Plume (cf. PBG) prennent le contrôle pour un OS, ça donne ça. Une réunion au sommet pour établir un plan d'attaque, des idées qui fusent, une volonté de prendre le dessus ... Plume comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! (PS : PBG, Pline, Amy, Ankou, Fandebones, Furieuse, Gwen, Probie et Crazy'Leou, vous êtes les principales concernées !)


_Hello ! Voilà un petit OS demandé par PBG, qui voulait voir ce qu'on pouvait faire avec les personnages de sa fiction Plume. Il est donc inutile de préciser que, si vous ne la connaissez pas, ça risque d'être un peu flou pour vous. Et je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que si vous ne la connaissez pas, courrez tout de suite rattraper cette bévue. Que dis-je, immédiatement même ! _

_Bref. Je me suis bien amusée, je vous l'accorde … Je n'ai pas pu mettre tous les persos de la fic (c'est pas comme si on étaient nombreux, nooon) ne m'en tenez pas rigueur hein, mais j'ai préféré mettre les auteurs avec qui je parle le plus sur FF … En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :P _

_(L'asile ? Non, connais pas)_

* * *

- Bon, les filles. Commença une brunette après s'être raclée la gorge. Si je vous ai convoquées ici … C'est pour vous parler d'un fait d'une extrême importance.

- Psst, y a pas de gâteaux ? L'interrompit une fille à sa droite.

- Amy. Répondit-elle avec un regard blasé envers la concernée.

- Mais j'ai faim.

- C'est possible de faire une pause toilettes avant ? Questionna Crazy avec un petit signe de main.

- Ankou ! La héla Fann, assise un peu plus loin. Hé !

- Ouaip ?

- Ton PC remarche, alors ? Tu t'es débarrassée du virus ? Lui demanda doucement la jeune femme, sans paraître avoir remarqué le fait que celle qui les avait réunis ici, alias Pline, venait de se rasseoir sur sa chaise avec un air de désespoir profond collé au visage.

- Chht ! S'exclama Elen, coupant immédiatement court aux élucubrations de ses voisines, qui lui lancèrent de biais un regard légèrement effrayé.

Le silence revint. L'israélienne tourna à nouveau le visage vers Pline, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

La jeune femme se releva alors, faisant glisser ses iris foncés sur l'assemblée de femmes qu'elle avait amenées ici quelques instants plus tôt. Une assemblée plutôt hétéroclite mais bon, étant donné les circonstances … c'était mieux ainsi. Joignant les mains, elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son discours.

- Bon, alors, je vous ai convoquées pour parler du cas Sophia. On peut même dire du cas Sophia-Joly-Constance mais comme c'est surtout Sophia qui est l'instigatrice de ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, on va se limiter à Sophia. Au problème Sophia.

- Et donc ? L'encouragea Fann.

- Donc … Vous êtes au courant, pour le projet d'article sur le problème qui nous a toutes concernées i semaines ?

Un murmure général composé de oui lui répondit.

- Et vous en savez quoi, exactement ? Reprit Pauline.

- Elles veulent raconter l'histoire de Dan Keins, non ? Répondit Gwen.

- Sa phobie de l'AIPM. Approuva Amy avec un frisson.

- Exact, mais … j'imagine que vous ne savez pas exactement ce qu'elles comptent faire … il s'avère qu'elles vont collaborer avec l'agent McGee pour leur article – qui n'en est pas vraiment un, en fait- et j'ai croisé ce dernier hier. Et il a légèrement fuité en me donnant des infos que nous ne devions sûrement pas savoir …

La brunette s'aperçut avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle avait conquis l'attention de son assemblée au complet.

- Et donc ? S'impatienta Lily Blue, espérant des infos croustillantes au sujet de l'équipa phare du NCIS qu'elle croisait tous les jours.

- Et donc, en fait, ce que veut faire Sophia n'est pas un article. Elle veut faire un numéro spécial entièrement consacré à cette affaire !

- C'est plutôt cool …

- Ca ne s'arrête pas là, Amy, la coupa-t-elle. Elle va parler de l'histoire de Dan. Mais aussi de la nôtre … de l'AIPM … de JAG, et de nos fanfictions ! Et aussi de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait besoin de l'agent McGee, il paraît que son livre a un certain rapport étroit avec ses collègues …

La profiler approuva ses dires d'un signe de tête.

- Et pourquoi notre présence était-elle nécessaire à cette réunion ? S'enquit Sasha.

- Parce qu'elle va parler de nous toutes, ici présentes. Adieu anonymat.

Crazy étouffa un hoquet de stupeur tandis qu'Ankou plissait les yeux, légèrement effrayée.

- Mais … elle compte peut-être transformer les noms, nan ? Proposa Lily innocemment.

- J'en doute, répondit Pline. De ce que je sais, elle compte mettre nos vrais noms, tout raconter ! Que Washington et moi sommes ses colocs, que Rosa s'est enfuie, que Dan est en train de croupir en prison parce que son père lui a malencontreusement transmis certains gènes… Tout.

- D'ailleurs, il manque des personnes, non ? Fit remarquer Fann en levant le nez pour observer les autres filles.

- Vi. WJ garde Sophia pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et les autres n'étaient pas disponibles. Mais j'ai réuni assez de personnes maintenant pour qu'on mène notre enquête « en externe » afin de savoir un peu ce que mijote Sophia, et au besoin de changer le cours de ses machiavéliques plans. Je tiens à mon anonymat, et je n'ai pas non plus envie que les ¾ de ma vie privée soient exposés au grand public, pas vous ?

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre, qui enfla bien vite pour devenir un brouhaha de points de vue différents, d'intonations rendues aigues par l'angoisse, de quelques « taisez-vous » et de nombreuses phrases exclamatives.

- SILENCE ! Se révolta de nouveau Elen en se campant brusquement sur ses jambes. Donc, vous pouvez m'expliquer en quoi ma présence est indispensable ?

- Heu, commença Pline en rosissant légèrement, en fait on s'est dit qu'une paire de bras solide pourrait être très utile dans nos investigations, et comme Miryam n'était pas disponible et qu'on n'allait quand même pas demander à Ziva de faire un truc pas très légal et bien heu … hum … Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder avec cet air de « je vais arracher tes yeux et les faire frire », s'il-te-plaît ?

- Tu insinues que je suis mieux placée pour agir dans l'illégalité ?

Pline avala sa salive. Consciente que ses arguments allaient devoir ressembler à du béton armé.

- Ben oui. Vis-à-vis de Gibbs et de heu … heu. Termina-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, la tigresse du Mossad qu'elle avait conviée se rassit sans en demander davantage et entreprit de martyriser un pauvre petit élastique.

- Et ma présence ? En quoi est-elle indispensable ? S'enquit Gwen.

- Une profiler pourrait nous aider parfaitement à manipuler Sophia, tout en restant grâce à l'agent Blue dans les limites du légal, avec une parfaite geek –j'ai nommé Fann-, une laborantine au cas où heu … au cas où on devrait stimuler quelques chose, ou alors faire une petite frayeur à Sophia, ou bien même la sauver si jamais elle fouille trop loin dans les petites affaires de Rose-Eliade, Marguerite et Dan ! Ou Rosa ! Ce qu'elle va certainement faire, soyez-en sûres. Ensuite, Amy, Crazy, il fallait bien sûr que le maximum de concernées soient présentes alors voilà. Et Sasha … si jamais il y a des bobos. On ne sait jamais.

- Et comment ça va se dérouler ? S'enquit Fann.

- On s'introduit chez elle en douce, par effraction, et on vole tout ce qu'elle a comme dossiers ? Proposa Crazy avec un grand sourire.

- Non, non, pas assez subtil. Et puis elle est de type borné, elle recommencerait tout. Et accessoirement, je n'apprécie pas trop ton idée de vouloir t'infiltrer dans cet appart qui est aussi le mien, Crazy ! Répondit Pline.

- Il faut absolument qu'on sache ce qu'elle mijote. Renchérit Amy.

- Et en plus, fit Gwen, j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de ce que vous voulez faire, hum ?

- De ce que _nous_ voulons faire. Précisa Lily.

- Ah oui, en plus maintenant on sera dans le même bateau … soupira Elen tandis que son élastique venait s'encastrer dans le mur en face d'elle sous le regard émerveillé de Crazy.

- Mais c'est pour une bonne cause, enfin ! S'époumona Pline.

- Oui, la nôtre … approuva Fann avec un léger sourire ironique.

- Si tu préfères que par une malencontreuse gaffe de la personne qui se balade en talons roses, ton attirail de protection informatisé ainsi que les surnoms que tu donnes à tes bébés soient dévoilés à tous, c'est ton souci … Lui répondit Amy avec un petit sourire.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Reformula la geek du groupe.

- Il nous faut un plan ! Affirma Lily en fronçant les paupières d'un ton décidé.

- Menaces ? Proposa Furieuse.

- Filature ? Emit Amy avec les paupières brillantes.

- Piratage de données ? Proposèrent Ankou et Fann.

- On se déguise en reporter et on lui propose de l'assister ? Fit Crazy.

- On s'infiltre dans les locaux de son journal ?

- Pas un moyen trop douloureux, les filles, s'il-vous-plaît. Pas pour nous et puis … et puis pas pour elle non plus, c'est quand même ma coloc, j'y tiens.

- Un petit bobo ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, la rassura Amy avec un léger sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

- J'ai ma trousse de soins. Précisa Sasha.

- J'aime bien l'idée de manipulation … Dit Pline en plissant les yeux. Comme ça, on améliore notre vie virtuelle future sans pour autant déranger Sophia.

- Pas si virtuelle que ça. Commenta Fann.

- Il y a des choses qui sont nées pour rester secrètes, quand même. Comme par exemple, une agent du Mossad super-entraînée qui se laisse surprendre par une bombe ? Evoqua Ankou, vite stoppée par un Amyesque coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ou bien des petites jeunes écrivaines écervelées et sans défense qui se jettent dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir.

- C'était pas nous ! Se révolta Amy. C'est Pline et les autres qui ont énervé Keins en le contactant.

- Hé ! S'offusqua la brunette.

- Vous nous avez toutes fait des coups pas possible, reprit Furieuse avec encore un poil de rancœur. Il aurait fallu qu'on se multiplie pour vous empêcher de vouloir agir par vous-même.

- Minibleu a presque pleuré quand il a vu que vous aviez disparu. Heu … Rectification, il a bel et bien pleuré. Ajouta Lily d'un air songeur.

- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait se servir de Tony pour manipuler Sophia ?

- Pas faux Crazy, c'est vrai qu'elle a accroché dans sa chambre plusieurs photos de lui prises discrètement … Oups. Ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça. Fit Pline.

- Toi, Sasha, tu es sa voisine, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose non ? S'enquit Amy.

La concernée eut un sursaut avant de tendre ses paumes en signe de négation devant les bouclettes brunes sur pattes.

- Je suis juste là pour stopper une quelconque hémorragie, pas pour me la jouer agence matrimoniale !

- Il y aura sûrement pleins d'autres moyens différents. Précisa Gwen.

- Ouais. Je nous fais confiance. Affirma Fann en hochant la tête.

- C'est sûr. Confirma Ankou.

- Toutes avec moi pour avoir l'emprise totale sur Sophia ? Demanda Pline.

- Ouais ! Et sur le monde ! Ajouta Crazy avec un long rire sadique.

Pline tendit son bras devant elle, paume vers le sol, tandis que les mains de Crazy, Amy, Ankou et Fann venaient se superposer à la sienne. Gwen fit de même après quelques instants de réflexion, Elen poussa un petit soupir mais se prêta quand même au jeu et posa sa main sur le tas, rapidement imitée par Sasha et Lily qui se levèrent pour s'approcher de la bande.

- Au fait, précisa Pline, elle veut appeler son numéro spécial « Plume ».

- Plume ? C'est beau une plume. Commenta Crazy d'un air rêveur.

- Pourquoi Plume ? Demanda Fann.

- Parce que son surnom c'était le tueur à la plume. Précisa la probie du groupe.

- Vous saviez qu'une plume est une production tégumentaire complexe constituée de β-kératine ? L'observation d'une plume ou du plumage peut permettre de déterminer l'espèce, le sexe, l'âge ou la santé d'un oiseau. C'est génial. On les collectionnait, à la fac, avec Abby.

- Heu … Je savais pas, non. Mais merci Ankou !

- Plutôt sympa comme nom. Commenta Sasha. Pour une histoire de bombes, d'explosions, de bobo et de gens blessés partout.

L'organisatrice du rendez-vous tapa dans ses mains, perturbant un instant la pyramide de phalanges pour récolter le silence.

- On y va ! 1 pour toutes … Commença-t-elle.

- TOUTES POUR PLUME ! Hurlèrent les filles en une parfaite symbiose.

* * *

_Hum. Muhahaha. Verdict ?_


End file.
